Quiet as Sin
by Tai-taiAd1
Summary: Rogue sits and wonders and then some...(slash) o_O


Title: Quiet as Sin  
  
Author: Meesh  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.  
  
Summary: Rogue sits and wonders and then some.  
  
Pairing: R/J   
  
Rogue:  
  
It's quiet as sin, I think to myself. Trying to get comfortable on the couch, I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around myself. The fireplace burns slowly, occasionally crackling, flickering stray embers. An agony builds within me, with Jean sitting no more than two feet away. Even out of the corner of my eye, I can see her breathing. Her blinking. Her being there. The idea of her skin pressed against mine floods me. To imagine our lips touching briefly, I shudder inside. Like the fire, this agony burns slowly, as I try desperately to control my rapid pulse.   
  
"It's quiet..." Jean states. She shifts her gaze from the fire to me and back again.   
  
I look for something to say, anything to break this awkward silence. Turning my head towards her, I open my mouth as if I were to say something...But I don't. She looks over at me, tilting her head slightly and I shut my jaw. She smirks and I can't help but to smirk back because she's infectious like that. She's infecting. Her attention drifts away from me but I'm still staring at her. At the way her legs are tucked beneath her and how a strand of her hair lays rebelliously out of place.  
  
It's quiet as sin as I watch her put down her mug of hot chocolate and stifle a yawn. I hope she doesn't notice that I'm watching. That I've been staring at her. That I've been thinking of her. She pulls up her shirtsleeve and checks her wrist for the time. I hear her give a small sigh but I'm not sure of what she's disappointed at...Whether she's been here too long or not long enough. I begin to wonder why she is here. And before I can think it over, I ask her.  
  
She looks at me again and furrows her brow contemplatively, "I thought you might need some company..."  
  
"Oh." Oh.  
  
"And I guess...I needed some company."  
  
"Why me? I mean, out of all the people, why me?" I ask, slightly confused.  
  
"I don't know," she shrugs, "I prefer your company. It's a quiet company. It's thoughtful."  
  
And like a parrot, I repeat, "Oh."  
  
It's bittersweet hearing those words. I'm overjoyed that Jean, this magnificent, beautiful, amazing woman prefers my company over the mansion-full of people she could spend time with. But I'm also hurt, to know that she thinks of my company as 'quiet,' as...'thoughtful.' Because we have nothing to say to each other, she jests? Because she doesn't feel like we can say anything to each other? I let myself contemplate exactly what she means by this, when I realize that she is right. It is awfully quiet around her, although it's because we're too busy thinking. Because I sit here thinking about her. But what, I dare to wonder, is she thinking about? Maybe about Scott. Maybe about Logan. Maybe even about what's the next lesson she's going to teach her class. Or maybe, just maybe, about me. Maybe this company is too quiet and too thoughtful because we're both sitting around, thinking of each other.   
  
It's quiet as sin as I try to plan out this moment. As I try to build up some bravery. Slowly, I untangle myself and make my way to Jean's side of the sofa. Sliding over, I reach with a gloved hand and push that one strand of hair behind her ear. She's watching me as I watch her when I notice exactly how close we are. I drop my hand and I'm just starting to chicken out and back away when she grins slowly,   
  
"Rogue..." she whispers and my breath catches when I feel her words beat off my lip, "are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
Something about the way she said it gave me the notion that this was ok. That this was exactly what she wanted. I breathe out, "Maybe."  
  
It's quiet as sin as her grin turns a little evil and she reaches up to kiss me. It's light, soft and quick and she pulls back. She leaves small kisses on my cheeks, on my neck, daring me to beg for more. Trailing her fingertips down my arm until she reaches the hem of my glove. My eyes flutter and God I want more. I can smell her hair and feel her staring at me intently and I want this so badly that I forget the consequences and dive. Pushing her against the armrest, she slides down the couch and I catch her lips with mine. A low chuckle rumbles from the hollow of her throat as she pulls off my gloves, grabs my hands and guides them over her waist. Gladly I comply, and place my palms on her torso, reveling in the warmth that radiates from her. She moans as I back off to catch my breath. My hands still resting on her bare skin, I look at her for a moment, lips slightly swollen, hair a tad disheveled, her thin cotton shirt pushed up just enough to show the smooth stomach beneath it. I blink more than enough as I sit, straddling her hips with my thighs, waiting for some reaction. But there was nothing. No surge of energy, no scream, nothing. And that was all I needed. I dipped back in, grazing her pulse with my lips, sliding my hands along the length of her body. I can feel her give every time she takes in a deep breathe and smirk to myself when I hear her squirm. She moves in to kiss me, sneaking her hands around my hips and up my back. Her nails scrape lightly at me and I bite her lower lip in reply. Trailing my hands back down her stomach, I tugged at her jeans when there was a shift.  
  
...  
  
It's quiet as sin when I flicker my eyes open and realize the room is empty. I'm curled up on the couch when Jean and Scott stroll in, hand in hand, smiling gloriously. Putting down their cups of coffee, they sit, Jean on Scott's lap. I rub my eyes and notice the sun rising. They both chirp in 'good morning' and Scott opens a newspaper while Jean glares at me, and for a quick second, gives me a grin I know all too well.  
  
~~~~  
  
**A/N: It's been a long time since I've last written so I figured, why the hell not. I'm pretty satisfied with the story, but I like "Glass" a lot better. Do me a favor and if you haven't read "Glass," read it now so that you can forget how slightly crappy this was. =/ 


End file.
